Capricho
by Duhkha
Summary: One-shot. Todos tienen un deseo irracional hacia algo o alguien. El de Theodore Nott era que el día que él se alzara sobre el Mundo Mágico esos ojos enormes e inocentes lo observaran. Sólo por eso lo hacía, sólo por eso.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo, los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella y a la Warner. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio. Créditos por la imagen a Mitsou Parker.

 _ _Este capítulo fue beteado por_ **Miss Mantequilla.**_

 **Esta historia solo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** Todos tienen un deseo irracional hacia algo o alguien. El de Theodore Nott era que el día que él se alzara sobre el Mundo Mágico esos ojos enormes e inocentes lo observaran. Sólo por eso lo hacía, sólo por eso.

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Mi Amigo Invisible tiene fantasías" del foro_** _ **«El Mapa del Mortífago**_ _ **».**_

* * *

 **• Regalo de Cumpleaños a** **Jeannine Matweus ****•**

* * *

 **"Capricho"**

Miraron hacia ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y bajar a las mazmorras de la mansión. Habían dejado pasar días para poder ver a su juguete y quién sabe cuántos más pasarían hasta la próxima vez, la guerra cada vez se estaba volviendo más fiera y como si no fuese suficiente tener que salvar el pellejo frente a los enemigos también estaba el peligro latente de ser la víctima de la furia de Bellatrix o algún otro mago desquiciado.

Roger abrió la reja y fue el primero en entrar mientras que Rex se quedó afuera esperando a que su compañero le invite a pasar, eran las reglas.

―Me extrañaste.

El moreno vio como la rubia salía desconcertada de la pequeña siesta que se había dado y lo miraba con sus enormes y celestes ojos. No miraba su rostro, sólo a su al rededor, ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

―Tienes furrys de un verde moco a tu alrededor. Papá dice que no son raros, pero yo nunca había visto antes uno.

Siempre la misma línea. Él encontraba una diversión ufana en ello, en cómo su voz y su mirada estaban desprovistas de temor, sentimiento que él teñiría en ella. Sintió su miembro latir ante la excitación.

―Y… ¿Me ayudarías a curarme?

―Papá dice que tienes que comer tres semillas de Coclearia y luego contar hasta mil al revés.

―Papá está equivocado. La cura es otra, ¿me ayudaras? ―sintió un ligero estremecimiento al pasar sus dedos por su muslo y sonrió satisfecho al saber que la inconsciencia en la que refugia su mente no era tan buena como para dejarla olvidarlo todo. Aún si fuera el caso él le haría el favor de recordar.

―No… No sé… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¡El temblor de su voz, oh, que satisfacción más grata!

―Nada. Tú no tienes que hacer nada ―deslizó sus dedos hasta el elástico de sus bragas y ella siguió impávida― Sólo tienes que hacer lo que siempre haces.

Abrió los ojos de forma muy cómica y él rió complacido, aún más porque sabía que dentro de unos minutos la situación se pondría mejor.

No sabe qué tiene ella que hace de escuchar sus gritos y ruegos una necesidad.

•

•

•

―Ya es suficiente ―interrumpió una voz fría y monótona la diversión de los otros dos.

―Cuida tus palabras, mocoso.

―Déjalo, Rex. Dejemos jugar al pequeño Nott con las sobras ―Roger pasó el dedo por uno de los cortes sangrantes extendiendo el líquido por el largo del muslo admirando su trabajo― ... de nuevo.

Los dos mortífagos salieron de los calabozos riendo y comentando sobre sus planes para la noche siguiente. Theodore Nott se mantuvo apoyado en la fría pared hasta que el ruido de los pasos desapareció, luego observó a la chica que estaba postrada en el suelo bañada en su propia sangre. Su mirada estaba todavía más perdida que cuando andaba en los bosques de Hogwarts.

Ella tembló lívida y pálida cuando él se agachó a su lado y pasó sus dedos por sus frías mejillas. Intentó inútilmente removerse cuando él quito esos harapos que en algún momento debieron haber sido un colorido vestido. Roto y sucio como ella.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido que hace un elfo doméstico al aparecerse.

―El amo llamó a Cox. Cox le trajo…

―Lava y arregla esto lo mejor que puedas ―al ver que el elfo se dirigía al recipiente que había llegado con él lo detuvo ― Aquí no.

El sonido de desaparición resonó en la sucia celda de Malfoy Manor nuevamente. Un débil manotazo cayó en la cara del castaño. Tan débil que podría haber sido una caricia. La cogió de la muñeca con una mano mientras que con la otra apuntó entre sus cejas, una mirada de terror fue lo último que deslumbraron sus ojos antes de caer víctima del _desmaius._

Theodore Nott decidió no perder más tiempo, bastante se jugaba ya el pellejo al hacer lo que hacía. Abrió los labios de la bruja e inclinó su cuerpo para verter una dosis de poción reabastecedora de sangre y una doble de poción vigorizante. Cogió el trapo húmedo del recipiente para pasar a deslizarlo por el cuerpo de la rubia teniendo especial cuidado en aquellos lugares en los que la piel colgaba en jirones y evitando la zona entre sus muslos. De entre su capa sacó un pequeño recipiente con un líquido color cobre, una versión mejorada de la esencia de díctamo, una de sus mejores creaciones. Era sorprendente lo que unas gotas de sangre de unicornio podían hacer echadas en la cantidad y momento perfecto.

Vio, con el placer con el que un padre observa a su hijo como su más grande creación, surtía efecto. Theo río de su propia comparación: " _como un padre a su hijo"._ Definitivamente ese no sería jamás un modo en el que su padre lo observaría, para él sólo era un desperdicio de oxígeno, un mago corriente que nunca había destacado ni destacaría en nada. Un heredero inútil que no le brindaría nada útil a su Señor. Y estaba bien así, los bombos y platillos solo servían para terminar con una marca en el brazo y un pase directo a Azkaban como lo haría Draco y otros compañeros de su casa. Porque Theo no dudaba que Voldemort caería y cuando eso sucediese él estaría limpio, la gente lo juzgaría y señalaría, pero su única mancha sería la existencia del desquiciado de su padre.

Theo terminó de cerrar todas sus heridas y decidió que era el momento de tratar _ese_ asunto, no es como si nunca antes hubiese visto una, pero esto era diferente. Retiró la sangre y el semen de la cara interior de los muslos y abrió aún más las piernas de la rubia. Con una mano separó los labios y observó con disgusto la concavidad. Tomó un respiro antes de limpiar la zona y aplicar la poción en el interior. Había terminado. La práctica lo había hecho más rápido y preciso.

Hechizó una parte de la celda haciendo el suelo suave y cálido antes de colocar a la bruja, el elfo no debería tardar en llegar. Paseó sus dedos por los cardenales que ya se empezaban a formar acariciando de vez en cuando su hinchado rostro y su enmarañado cabello.

Luna Lovegood era todo aquello que él nunca sería. Ella era la encarnación de la inocencia y se manejaba en el mundo como un halo de viento fresco. Ella observaba el mundo tan lejana y omnipresente como el astro que llevaba su nombre, no medía las verdades ni tenía en cuenta los protocolos. Ella era libre.

El elfo apareció y procedió a vestirla. No era compasión lo que le motivaba, ese sentimiento era débil y paupérrimo. No. Si él se encontraba ahí era porque en caso de que algo se complicara en el momento del juicio, Luna, una miembro de la resistencia abogaría por él. Theo tenía varios planes para cuando la guerra acabase y pasear por Azkaban no era uno de ellos.

A pesar de sus palabras el heredero de la casa Nott no dudó en levantar su varita y hacer un _obliviate_ a la inconsciente bruja, el mago de ojos del mar removió los sucesos de las últimas horas. Un día él se alzaría sobre el mundo mágico, no con un ejército de maniáticos sino con un pueblo que seguiría con efervescencia a un carismático líder y él seguiría en las sombras controlando los hilos como el titiritero que era.

Y por muy estúpido que sonara él quería que cuando ese día llegara esos ojos color del cielo lo observaran. Después de todo, la inocencia tenía más sombras de las que las personas se atrevían a imaginar.

Theo se levantó y volvió a cerrar la celda, echó una mirada atrás y apuntó al duende aplicando el mismo hechizo. Ignoró al viejo confeccionador de varitas, el hombre estaba ya más muerto que vivo y posiblemente no tardaría en perder la razón.

Un capricho, sólo eso. Incluso él tenía derecho a tener un deseo absurdo en su vida.

La puerta se cerró y unos ojos grises y sabios se abrieron. Ollivander había visto mucho en su vida, conocido mucho. Era increíble todo lo que una varita te podía decir sobre su dueño, pero con el tiempo y con la práctica en el oficio resultaba aún más increíble lo que la magia misma te decía acerca de su poseedor. Por su tienda habían pasado los más acérrimos guerreros de la luz y también de la oscuridad, y en ambos él sólo se había sentado a esperar como esos niños de once años alterarían el orden del mundo mágico. Hace seis años había visto al niño que se convertiría en hombre y vencería al actual mago tenebroso, al igual que había visto a un desgarbado niño de cabello castaño y enigmáticos ojos azules que tarde o temprano desataría un nuevo orden. Porque no hay luz sin oscuridad, no hay bien sin mal.

Aunque jamás pensó que la crueldad de un Lord dependería de una enigmática bruja.

" _Que Merlín y los grandes magos se amparen de nosotros y mantengan a Luna Lovegood a buen resguardo, al menos hasta que el siguiente periodo de sombras inicie."_

Antes de entregarse al cansancio, Ollivander se preguntó qué hubiera sucedido si hace sesenta años ese niño de aura como una noche de tormenta también hubiese encontrado a una persona a la cual apreciar. Tal vez todo sería mejor, tal vez peor. Lo único que importa es que no sucedió.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Petición:

Un fic (todo lo gore posible) en el que algún mortífago esté divirtiéndose torturando a alguien y llegue un "Héroe" a salvar a ese alguien:una tortura muy gore, maligna y sádica, en la que luego alguien llega a salvar a la persona que están torturando. A ser posible, durante la segunda guerra mágica, con personajes de ESA época y esa guerra en particular.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaa!

Querida **Jeannine Matweus** , escogí esta petición porque la Sra. Norris no me inspiraba nadita de nada y un embarazado, y más un parto, no se diferencia en nada (para mí) de una película de terror. Aún así tengo que pedir disculpa. porque es evidente que no he cumplido tu petición tal cual me lo pediste. Creí que podría, pero todo lo que hacía apestaba (y mucho), así que preferí dejarlo implícito. ¡Compadécete de mí por ser la elegida a sufrir Luna! T_T

A las personitas que milagrosamente están leyendo esto, **si quieren leer gore** les recomiendo "Imaginaerum" y "El carnicero Maestro" de **Luna Shinigami**. Créanme cuando les digo que esta chica es genial en lo que hace y sus tramas te revuelven el estómago de una manera asombrosa :) Regresando a este pequeño OS:

 **¿Alguna opinión sobre este Theo?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Olivander?**

 **¿Alguna idea post "Capricho"?**

Por último: "Coclearia" es una planta muy eficaz en la inflamación del cerebro y de ahí que sea utilizada como ingrediente en los filtros de confusión (Fuente: HarryPotterWikia).

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
